Bill Clement
Bill Clement (born December 20, 1950) is a 2-time Stanley Cup champion with the Philadelphia Flyers and critically acclaimed author, speaker, actor, entrepreneur and broadcaster. He recently authored "EverDay Leadership: Crossing Gorges on Tightropes to Success" with foreword by Wayne Gretzky. Bill has broadcast five different Olympic Games and has worked for ESPN, NBC, ABC, Versus, Comcast SportsNet and TNT in the U.S., and CTV, CBC, Rogers Sportsnetand Sirius-XM Radio in Canada. As an 11-year NHL center, he played in two All–Star games, captained an NHL team and won two Stanley Cup championships with the Philadelphia Flyers, a.k.a. the Broad Street Bullies. Bill also later played for the Washington Capitals and the Flames, both in Atlanta and Calgary. His acting credits include work on the ABC daytime drama All My Children and more than 300 television ads for clients such as Chevrolet, Bud Light and Deepwoods Off. He was also one of the voices on EA Sports' NHL video games from NHL 07 through NHL 14, as well as on 2K Sports' NHL 2K series in ESPN NHL Hockey and ESPN NHL 2K5, when 2K Sports had the ESPN license. Biography Playing career Prior to his career as a broadcaster, Clement was an NHL hockey player. As a native of Buckingham, he played in nearby Thurso with Guy Lafleur. He played Junior Hockey with the Ottawa 67s of the O.H.A., in their first three seasons. Originally selected 18th (Second Round) of the 1970 NHL Entry Draft by the Philadelphia Flyers (first pick by the Flyers), he played four seasons with the Flyers (as well as in minor league teams at Quebec City and Richmond, VA), and was part of the Stanley Cup-winning Flyers teams of 1973–74 and 1974–75 as the 4th line Center. Prior to the 1975 NHL Amateur Draft, he was traded to the Washington Capitals for their right to draft Mel Bridgman, as the first overall draft pick that year. After playing just 46 games with the Capitals (and serving as Captain) in the 1975–76 season, he was then traded to the Atlanta Flames for Gerry Meehan. He would play with the Flames organization in both Atlanta and Calgary, until his retirement following the 1981–82 NHL season. He played in two National Hockey League All-Star Games, in 1976 and 1978. In 719 regular season games, he scored 148 Goals, earned 206 Assists, and 383 Penalty Minutes. In 50 playoff games, 5 goals and three assists. Clement was known for a calm and consistent passing game, leading to the rhyme "Clement, Clement, Hands of Cement." Bud Light referenced the old taunt in one of their popular "Hockey Falls" commercials. Post-playing career After retiring from hockey, Clement worked for many years as a lead color commentator at ESPN for ESPN National Hockey Night coverage. From 1988–89 until 1991–92 he worked for SportsChannel America, providing color commentary on the network's national telecasts as well as regional Philadelphia Flyers games. Clement worked alongside Jim Lampley as a studio analyst for NBC during their coverage of both the men's and women's ice hockey tournaments at the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City. He worked as the play-by-play announcer for table tennis, pentathlon events, and badminton tournaments for the 2004 and 2008 Summer Olympics for NBC. Clement won province championships playing badminton in high school. He also worked as an analyst in ESPN's Great Outdoor Games for several years. Clement provided color commentary for the EA Sports' NHL series for NHL 2000 and NHL 2001, with Jim Hughson; and for all next-generation versions from NHL 07 through NHL 14, with Gary Thorne. The latter duo previously voiced 2K Sports' NHL 2K series for ESPN NHL Hockey and ESPN NHL 2K5, when 2K Sports had the ESPN license. Clement is also host of a Flyers-based radio talk show on WBCB 1490 AM in Bucks County, Pennsylvania. The show includes current and former players and coaches, as well as players from the ECHL's Trenton Devils. He also continues to provide color commentary, as well as post-game show analysis, working several local Flyers broadcasts for NBC Sports Philadelphia and The Comcast Network since the 2007–08 season. From 1986–2004, Clement broadcast at least one game of every Stanley Cup Finals series (with ESPN from 1986–1988, SportsChannel America from 1989–1992, ESPN again from 1993–2004, and ABC from 2000–2004). After a lockout canceled the 2005 Finals, he worked the 2006 and 2007 Finals as the studio host for OLN and NBC. He continued his streak in 2008 as a colour commentator for NHL Radio on Westwood One. Personal life After retirement from hockey, he married and had two children, and resides in Solebury Township, Pennsylvania. His daughter Savannah graduated from The Hun School of Princeton in 2007, while his son Chase graduated from New Hope-Solebury High School in 2008 and now goes to Delaware Valley College where he plays soccer as their goalkeeper and was First Team All Freedom Conference Player in 2012. Clement became a U.S. citizen on November 4, 2010. Career Statistics External links * Category:Winnipeg Monarchs players Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster